


Mipha's "Quest"

by kayforpay



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Absorbtion, F/F, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Zora Culture, angler fish sex, brainghost link, defloration, zora mating rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayforpay/pseuds/kayforpay
Summary: Mipha had been seeing Link for a while, and decided to offer the option of having sex to him. Although royal Zora tended to have different physical reactions than regular ones, it should be fine... Right?--this was a commission for "Link being absorbed into Mipha's body until he's just a dick for her to use" so, think before you read. I think it turned out well!
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 26





	Mipha's "Quest"

**Author's Note:**

> the absorb part is VERY minimal in description.

The fact that they were able to lock Ganon away was amazing, shocking, and most importantly, freeing. What had been literally the end of the world was now fading into memory, replaced with a settling caution, and with excitement for what could come next. Mipha had expected her life to end early, and to only have dreams and spying love to look forward to, and so in the following years, she was a little lost. Everyone was, actually, all of the Zora able to know about things and every Hylian granted enough knowledge to follow along, but especially her, and Link, and Zelda.

Sidon felt it too, but less. He wasn’t the one who had known he was going to die, after all, and he was too young to really understand why his sister had almost left him for another world. It was better that he didn’t know the details, she thought. He had so much ahead of him.

For the first few months, none of them knew what to do. It was suspended animation, holding their breath and waiting for it to fall apart and reverse. When the months passed, and it became a year, and then more, they slowly exhaled, and were able to move forward. Link, who had reverted to living in the wilderness alone to “train”, started to visit them again, looking sunburned and beaten and happy, and over the course of a year, Mipha was able to enjoy his company.

Sure, he was a weird, loud guy who tested the danger of mushrooms by eating them raw and spent a full month visiting her to heal after being bucked off a massive creature he was determined to “tame”, but she was endeared. And Link was strong, and smart, for what it counted. He had helped save the world. 

Mipha usually got gifts from him, wild plants and exotic meats, and in exchange, she gave him recipes, and clothes, which he really desperately needed; he was running around naked for a month before Zelda happened to meet him in the wild. She loved him already, and their time together only made her more and more sure in her decision.

“Link, I want you and I to get closer.” She said, after they’d had a nice dinner and she had shooed her family and guards away to discuss it privately. Link had been coming to see her for a while now, pretty regularly, and in the past month, his boisterous visits were quieter, stretched more than just one meal to a day or two or even three days. The last time he visited, Mipha had kissed him, and they’d spent nearly the whole time sitting in one of the warmer springs together, talking quietly and practicing just that.

How exciting, that it was an option now!

He looked up from making some kind of sculpture with his napkin acting as a sling between two glasses, and blinked dumbly. “What, physically? I can move to a different chair if you want, but we’re done eating, right? Is there another food?” His eyes brightened at that prospect, and she laughed, shaking her head.

“No, there’s no more food prepared. There is more we can make, if you’re hungry, but I meant, I would like you to come talk to me. So, yes, physically, but I also mean p-personally.” She said, holding her cheeks shyly. “Please come with me to my chambers, Link?”

Realization dawned over Link’s face, but it was obvious he was trying not to get his hopes up about anything too physical. His face looked a little pinched at the bottom, but his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were high enough to disappear behind the hair falling messily in his face. He nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, and shrugged. “Yeah, yeah I can, sure. Lead the way, Mipha.”

She laughed a little and stood, and before she had even moved towards the door to the hall, he was beside her, gently slipping his hand into hers. “Are you afraid you’ll get lost, Link? Or do you just want to hold my hand?” She asked, walking forward even while she flushed all over her face.

“I wanted to hold your hand.” He said, smiling at her with the same kind of open, excited face he made when doing anything he loved to do; fishing, hunting, cooking. “I really care for you, Mipha. I’m happy we can… get closer. However you mean it.”

They had reached her chambers, and the guards posted outside politely exited the scene as she walked him inside. Even when she had led him to her bed, she didn’t want to let go of his hand. “Thank you for saying. I really love you, Link. I want us to become one. Like couples do.”

His eyes widened again, and he squeezed her hand, nodding shyly. She could have guessed he was inexperienced; so was she! It was probably better that way, too, and when she cupped his cheek and kissed him, it felt perfect. He crawled over top of her on the bed, finally releasing her hand if only to keep from holding it down, and kissed her again and again. She felt breathless and dizzy, her heart beating in her ears, knowing they were going to become so close, intricately and irrevocably interwoven together forever. She loved him so much.

Mipha hooked one of her knees over Link’s hip, opening herself to his exploring hands. He was interested first in her chest, though Hylians tended to have more there than Zora and he quickly moved on, carefully sliding her sash off her shoulder. The fins on her hips made him pause, too. Well, the soft, giggly moan she let out from him touching them did. They weren’t terribly sensitive, but enough that when he gently pinched one between his thumb and forefinger and pulled, almost like he wanted to be sure it wasn’t clothing, she made noise.

“How do you, uh. Are you wearing any pants, Mipha?” He asked, a little out of breath as he sat back to strip off his tunic, and started undoing the tie on his waistband. “Or how does your body…”

He trailed off, looking from her flushed face down her body, to her spread thighs. Between them, she could feel her sex opening, the protective sheath that usually blended with her skin pulling back to allow her to be exposed with her excitement. It was embarrassing on a new level for it to happen while someone watched, even if that someone was the love of her life. When she tried to close her thighs, though, he held them open, watching with a fascinated look on his face, before unabashedly reaching forward with both hands to spread her open and inspect her. 

“Link! That’s so embarrassing! What are you even looking at?” She asked, covering her face awkwardly and peeking down at him a little bit. He was stroking his thumbs against the outer edges, and slowly moving inward, like he was looking for something. “Link?”

He peered up at her with his eyebrows raised slightly. “I’ve never seen one. I just don’t know how it works. I don’t have one, so tell me what to do.” His thumbs had stopped moving, pressing very lightly against the natural curve of her pelvis, and she shook her head.

“I’ve obviously never done this before, Link, I don’t know either…” She mumbled, but sat up on her elbows to look at him properly. “It felt nice when you were doing that before, when you were t-touching me like that. So if you kept doing that, I think that would be good to start? Do you want me to do anything for you?”

She couldn’t really reach him, and the way that his waistband hung limply over his erection made her pause. She hadn’t exactly been touching them much. Even before the definite end of the world was on the line, she was a princess, and finding any Zora to explore sexuality with was harder than finding a cucco tooth, between her guard, her brother, and her father all chasing them away. The fact that she was woefully underprepared made her tense up with anxiety, like she would ruin it somehow, until Link found his voice again.

“I’d like to keep kissing you, Mipha. And keep telling me what I should do, it’s helpful.” As he spoke, he leaned back over her, and kissed her again, resuming the movements of his hands. It felt fine, and when she pulled herself forward to kiss Link again, it actually felt nice enough to make her respond. He noticed her gasp, but softly, and he pulled away and snapped his head down to look, then back to hers. “Does that hurt?”

Mipha shook her head, reaching up to pull him back to her lips. She had been interested already, of course, but as he continued touching her and got better at finding the right movements, she started to really like it. When she was wet enough that her bottom felt slightly glued to the bed, Link finally finished shuffling out of his pants, his eyes half lidded on hers. 

He was about the size she'd expected. Not that she would ever admit to looking at him when he was swimming and wondering if he would hold her, of course, that would remain secret unless she was forced to share her thoughts with him! 

Link watched her reactions carefully as he lined up, pulling her other leg over his other hip, and slowly pressed the head of his cock against her. It bumped over her clitoris before sinking into her, and they both moaned at the feeling. It was a little uncomfortable, at first, just because Mipha was nervous, but Link made up for it by rubbing his thumb in tight circles on her clit.

That made her jump, and arch her chest up a little bit, and Link took that chance to kiss and mouth at her chest. She felt almost delirious, so happy to be connecting with her love, and that it felt amazing. The way Link lingered on her body with his hands and mouth made her feel gorgeous, made her pull his hips forward and grind against him. His low, shivering moan made her do it again, though.

The feeling was hard to describe, a little uncomfortable, not just from the vulnerability of it all, and a little bit overwhelming with the flood of emotions that came over her. Zora had no concept of moral purity related to having sex or not, but it was a big moment! She was connected, physically and spiritually, with the one she loved, and he held the side of her face and kissed her so deeply that she felt like she might melt away right there.

She wasn’t so uncomfortable, or overwhelmed, that the enjoyment didn’t come through. The discomfort actually passed almost immediately, when Link started to move, slow, deep thrusts that jarred her just slightly. He breathed soft moans against her neck, arms around her almost too tight, and she clung to him, her own noises outweighing his own by a lot. Every time he thrust home, his pelvis pressed deliciously against her clit, and that on top of the interesting, wonderful friction of him inside her made her shiver and moan and make all kinds of embarrassing noises and faces she’d never really made before.

Mipha didn’t plan on this lasting terribly long; she’d never had sex before, but more than that, it felt good, and she had no reason not to relax and let whatever she was feeling happen. And right now, she was feeling  _ good.  _ Her thighs shook, and she quickly lost the strength in her arms and had to let them fall to the bed under her. She felt  _ wet _ too, dripping down her bottom and onto the mattress in a sticky mess that clung to Link’s thighs while he moved. It made an obscene sound she couldn’t have expected, and she flushed across her face, even as she turned her head to the side to beg Link for more kisses.

Heat pooled between her legs and spread through her slowly, filling each limb, the ends of her fingers and toes, up to the top of her head. It felt wonderful, being full and warm and wanted, too, with Link panting over her and his movements getting stilted. She gasped his name just once more, her voice low and almost whispering, as she came, and he shuddered over her. She could feel herself twitching around him, and feel him twitching, and something about that, being filled and feeling him so intimately, made her moan again. 

“Goddesses.” Link gasped, curling back over her from where he’d sat upright and holding her face to kiss her again. He was flushed pink and shiny with sweat, and she loved him so much in that instant it hurt to see the sleepy smile on his face when she stopped kissing him. “You, uh. You liked that too, right?”

She giggled, nodding slowly and finally managing to wrap her arms back around him. “I did. I liked it a lot, Link. Thank you.” Mipha rubbed her cheek on Link’s shoulder, sighing softly to herself, and felt like she might fall asleep even with him there over her. “You should lay down, Link.”

He nodded, and, weirdly, sat up again to try and pull away from her. When she, inevitably, was clamped in the mating hold with him, he winced, and looked at her with panic on his face, trying again before she could speak. She had to hold his arm to make him stop moving, and took a second to catch her breath after the pained whimpers it brought from her.

“Wait, what are you doing? That hurts, Link.” She pressed a soothing hand to his chest, and pushed at him with her opposite thigh to get him to lay on his side. “This is normal, you know. All you have to do is relax, and we can be one.”

He blinked three times, quickly, and licked his lips before answering. “Be one, like. Physically? Stay together?” He gestured to their joined bodies, and she nodded. “Oh. I didn’t know it was like that. But, if I was going to be with anyone forever, I’d want it to be you. Does it hurt? C-coming together?”

It took her a second to answer, pushing through the drowsy fog in her mind. “No. And you’re not going to go anywhere. I want to be with you, forever. I love you. You’ll become part of me. So we’re always together. That’s how Zora royals work. We become one, so that we can always procreate and make an heir, even if we seem alone.” She stroked a hand through his hair, and he nodded, looking more confident.

“Okay. Yeah. That sounds alright. I’ll still be around, right? So that’s fine.” He nodded again, and wrapped his arms back around her. “I love you, too.”

By then, she couldn’t stay awake any longer, and she only mumbled it back to him, her face curled to his chest. Sleep overtook her quickly, and even Link’s raucous snoring barely made her twitch, not interrupting her sleep like it normally would have. Her body felt like lead, and even when she started to come back to waking, she barely moved, breathing slowly and trying to will her body into reacting when she wanted to move. Somehow, even though she felt like she’d been asleep for months, she also felt more tired than when she fell asleep.

The thing that made her move was hunger. When she had barely managed to turn her body onto her back, her stomach growled so loudly she couldn’t ignore it for even a moment, and had to force herself upright. The more she moved, the less heavy she felt, but it still took her a long time to get upright, and to retrieve her garments from where her attendants had helpfully put them away, and then get to the door.

As she stepped outside her room, the guards saluted, and she waved lazily, feeling half-lucid at best, and dragged her feet on the cold tile floor as she walked down the hall. She bypassed the banquet hall altogether, and stood in the kitchen in front of what seemed to be the remains of a large roast from the night before, ripping chunks off with her fingers and popping them into her mouth like she was starving.

While she was eating, apparently, someone came in, but she only glanced, too busy sating her hunger. How long had she even been asleep? It felt like her last dinner had been eons ago. The person in the kitchen with her politely left, but was quickly replaced by Sidon, looking half-panicked, half-overjoyed to see her.

“Mipha! You’ve been asleep for days, I thought you--” He cut himself off, looking her over and blinking. “What’s that thing?”

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, and realized belatedly that she should have been more embarrassed to be so ill-mannered, even in front of her brother. “What’s what?” She looked down too, realizing that she hadn’t checked on herself, and saw an appendage she hadn’t seen more than once before. “Link?”

Behind her eyes, in a physical kind of way, she heard his voice.  _ “Hey, Mipha! You woke up, huh?” _

Sidon looked between her face and Link’s extension, quickly, and his face went from shock to embarrassment as he shoved his sash at her, eyes averted. “Sister! P-please cover yourself, I. I shouldn’t be seeing your mating results! Why is it external?” He didn’t look until she had taken his sash, and tied a makeshift skirt over herself, embarrassment spreading from him to her and overtaking her immediate curiosity.

“Well, it’s Link, so it makes sense. Link’s was external, too. So this is how we came together.” She said, resting a hand over her stomach lightly. Link, in her mind, buzzed with happiness, but didn’t share any words directly with her. “I’m so happy. We’re going to be together forever.”

The following days were a blur of learning how to do things again. Not too much was different, physically, but she had to get used to Link’s constant presence, as reassuring as it was. Learning the ins and outs of her new physical situation took a few days, too, not that she expected anything less. Then, of course, she had to contact Zelda.

That was actually the hardest part, through no fault of Zelda or anyone else. It wasn’t a very wide-spread fact that Zora royalty had the form of “mating” that they did; it wasn’t even shared that royals had a different physiology than most other Zora.

And, if Mipha was being honest, she hadn’t kept up with Zelda as well as she should have. It wasn’t on purpose, but for a while, she had worried Zelda wouldn’t like her if not forced to interact with her, and so Mipha hadn’t reached out, which only made her concerns worse. In the days following her joining with Link, she couldn’t help but air her anxieties with him, because he was there in her thoughts too, drifting like a familiar song from one to another without intruding, but also without being able to pick or choose what he saw. He saw everything she did, thought, said.

“Zelda won’t hate you. She’s not like that. She always asked about you when I visited her!” He said, and she nodded, still trying to accept the idea of it. She knew Zelda didn't  _ hate  _ her, but explaining that Link was now a part of her body? That would be hard. "She'll understand. Maybe I can talk to her and explain that I wanted to do it."

Mipha nodded, physically alone in her small palanquin, but it felt better. Link was still there, still supportive of her. She brushed her fingertips over the fabric of her new clothing, a loose sort of skirt, since she couldn't retract her new part at all. The castle loomed ominously as ever, but Link's immediate joy at going to visit his other best friend was impossible to resist, and by the time they reached the gates, she was at the door, waiting for a pause to jump out and run ahead.

When she reached the doors, out of breath and grinning, Zelda was smiling, too. “It’s been so long since I saw you, Mipha! I’m glad you came. I missed you." She said, holding her hands folded in front of herself.

"I missed you, too. I apologize for taking so long to see you, Zelda, I should have sent word." She said, bowing a little belatedly and ignoring Link's voice telling her to grab Zelda in a hug. As she looked up, though, Zelda surprised her with one anyway, and shocked a laugh out of her. 

Somehow it was easy to forget how similar Link and Zelda were. Mipha wrapped her arms around Zelda, holding onto her until she was released a few long seconds later. Zelda's bright smile got wider and more open after that, and although their guards insistently followed them into the small, private wing of the castle, they were each able to easily shoo them away beyond the first hall. The marble and carpeting under her feet was different compared to what she had lived with all her life, but it was a welcome difference when she remembered the bitter cold approaching quickly. It was probably fairly warm in the castle here, since Hylians weren't known to hibernate outside of stories about heroes of time before Link.

When they sat in a plush room with a fire burning in a wrought iron stove, Zelda stood a moment longer, fighting her way out of her more fancy outer gown and sitting down in a much more comfortable one that had been underneath. Link buzzed about that, but wasn't any clearer about why than he was for most of his reasoning. The slip, if that's what it was, still had a corset built in and covered all but Zelda's neck and hands, but it did fit more snugly than the formal gown had.

"Thank you for meeting with me. I realized that Link might not have told you something important before coming to see me last, and I don't want you to believe he's gone missing." She started, pulling at the end of her skirt idly. "So I wanted to tell you directly, and answer any questions I can."

While she spoke, Zelda had been preparing some tea with a kettle off the stove, and she froze at how serious and grave Mipha looked. "Is something wrong? Is it Ganon again?" From her tone, Mipha could guess how often the thought had been crossing her mind, so she spoke quickly.

"No! No, it is not him. It's something very good, in fact." She said, smoothing her skirt on her thighs. "Link and I have become one. For Zora royalty, it is common to absorb your partner. We have longer lifespans than other Zora, so it keeps our loves with us."

She was softly flushed, thinking about her beloved, feeling him preen and love her back in her mind. Zelda took a second, and then asked, "How did it work? I've heard about something like it, but never with another species."

"Well, no. If I'm honest, I had only looked into how Hylians usually copulate, and I expected it to be that, but." She paused, and finally stood up to just show her. Although flaccid, Link's part was still too different from her own body to be mistaken as an inappropriate-seeming fin or other growth, as well as the patch of blond hair just at its base. "This seems to be the way. Usually, I would be able to stimulate the testes to produce fertilized eggs, but I don't know how this works now."

While Mipha spoke, Zelda moved closer, her eyes wide. At first she had fallen back in her seat, as though the sight had shocked any sense of propriety out of her. Now, she climbed over the small table directly, and then sat down on the edge, staring hard, unable to tear her eyes away even as Mipha continued.

“M-my father has told me, this is something I should have been careful about. But, you should know, Link is here with us. He’s in my mind, always. I feel him with me. And he feels everything I do, now.” She said, holding her hands clasped in front of herself shyly. Link’s embarrassment at being exposed was very minimal, but even so, it was there. “He told me, he’s happy. It surprised us both, but we’re together now.”

Suddenly, Zelda sighed. “Damn it.” She was silent for a few long moments, standing and shaking her hair out of the fancy braid it’d been put in before she met with another princess, and then undoing her corset to peel the gown off the rest of the way. Link buzzed again, acting like this was something he wasn’t supposed to see, though he never seemed concerned that Mipha had, previously, been naked.

“I thought he was just being shy, for once.” Zelda explained, pushing the gown off her hips and turning to look at Mipha in a loose cotton top and tight breeches. Her face was a little sad. “I didn’t want to push him, or you. He said you were shy, too. But now you’re both here, right? I always wanted to do  _ something  _ with either of you.” She licked her lips. “Or both.”

Link’s confusion was audible in Mipha’s mind, to the point that she struggled to think around him asking what that could even mean, and was shocked out of trying to organize her thoughts by Zelda coming closer, her warm hand curling under Mipha’s chin and pulling her head up to look her in the eyes. Even so close, Zelda looked confident, her chin held high and her gaze steady.

“Would that be okay, Mipha? Link? I can help you both figure this out.” Her other hand tapped Mipha’s clasped hands, which had instinctually moved to cover herself while she was trying to think. 

In her mind, Link nearly screamed  _ yes _ at her, telling her to do it, take the dive, have fun, and throwing in that Zelda was so  _ pretty _ and they, together, would be so much prettier. She nodded dumbly, her face feeling hot and her head full of Link’s excited rambling. Again, Zelda shocked her out of her mind, this time by kissing her.

Unlike with Link, Zelda was confident and specific, moving Mipha’s hands to where she wanted them to be (under her shirt, on her ass, pulling her closer) and let her hands wander with Mipha’s consent roused. She didn’t hesitate to explore Mipha’s chest, her hips, and only paused a few seconds before wrapping a hand around Link’s part, gasping gently into Mipha’s mouth.

“You’re warmer than I thought you’d be.” She mumbled, her lips still brushing Mipha’s own. Her hand was soft, but strong, stroking her slowly and taking her time to figure out the shape. “Your skin is so much cooler, I thought you’d be cold all over.”

Mipha swallowed, and had to stop herself from diving back into kissing Zelda to speak again. “I get warmer for this. Zora do, we get warmer for this.” Before she even finished speaking, she had pushed Zelda’s shirt over her head, and immediately pressed another kiss to her lips.

Link’s lips had always been slightly chapped, and thinner than Zelda’s were, and she was a lot more demanding, in a way. It was exciting, and Link was right there with her, his pleasure thrumming under her skin and doubling her own. She untied the breeches, and Zelda stepped out of them, leading Mipha back to sit on the settee again. She stopped before climbing into Mipha’s lap, looking down and pushing her legs further apart.

“You have both now?” She mumbled, her curious hand sliding down to Mipha’s slit and stroking it slowly. Mipha moaned, and Zelda kissed her again, hard. “It is warm.”

She settled in Mipha’s lap, her sex pressed against Link’s part, and heat flooded through her stomach. Zelda rolled her hips, pressing Link down to grind against her full length, biting her bottom lip. Distantly, Link’s thoughts that Zelda had been figuring this out way sooner than either of them did drifted through Mipha’s brain, and she had to agree. While Link had been a hermit and Mipha had been hiding behind her duties, Zelda seemed to have explored more than just politics and history.

With a smooth movement, Zelda had her hips positioned so that Link slipped into her, and Mipha moaned out loud, grabbing her thighs hard enough to dig her fingers in. The feeling was incredible; where being penetrated had felt good a few seconds in, when her body had adjusted, being the one penetrating was all heat and pressure and amazing. Zelda didn’t seem to need much adjusting before she was grinding her hips down with Link seated fully inside her and moaning into Mipha’s ear for more kisses.

Mipha delivered, one hand moving to hold the back of her head and press them closer together, while Zelda started to bounce. Each time she pressed down, she rolled her hips in a circle, and soon enough she had her head leaned to the side and was flushed to her hairline, her wetness sticking in Link’s pubic hair and her hands planted on Mipha’s shoulders. She was moaning, loud enough that Mipha worried someone might come in, but only barely.

It felt too good, even if someone came in, she wasn’t going to stop. She couldn’t move Zelda, anyway, not with the lack of leverage that she had how they were seated. She slid her hand up Zelda’s thigh, cupping the curve where her leg met her pelvis and pressing her thumb against Zelda’s clitoris. All she could manage was stilted circles, but it was enough to make Zelda flex around her and shudder, moaning her name out loud and emboldening her.

Zelda’s breasts were cute, different from Link’s chest, and soft under her mouth when Mipha leaned in to kiss at them, which Link cheered on excitedly. Just like before, Zelda wasn’t shy about moving Mipha’s head to where she wanted her to be, and gave her buckets of praise when she latched onto one of her nipples. Her skin tasted clean and was soft under her tongue, but it was different; she wished she had spent more time exploring Link’s body for this kind of feeling, but she was more than happy to feel everything Zelda was willing to give.

When she began to move more joltingly, twitching and gasping harder, Mipha messily kissed back up Zelda’s throat to kiss her mouth again, both minds in her head wanting to see the expression on her face when she came. It was shocking she was even good at this, but Zelda’s back bent backwards, shoving her hips down against Mipha’s and her thighs shuddering while she clamped down on Link’s part.

Mipha had already been trying to hold off, and she shook as she came, too. It felt indescribably different than before, and Link mentioned it, too. The heat in Mipha’s stomach didn’t fade, and when Zelda started to move, she had to grip her hips to keep her still. It took a long minute, but she realized that it was exactly what she’d mentioned; stimulating her partner to produce fertilized eggs.

After what felt like minutes, Mipha fell back on the chair, limp and shivering, and Zelda delicately moved to fall beside her, one thigh lazily thrown over her lap still. “You made me feel really full, Mipha. What was that?” She slid her hand down her stomach, and touched her sex to look, flushing slightly.

The eggs were a pale pink, almost, similar to royal eggs that Mipha had seen only when Sidon was yet to hatch, and she blinked slowly. “I didn’t… I didn’t think we could do that, Link.”

Immediately, he asked,  _ what does it taste like? _ And she had to ignore that. The more pressing concern was, what would happen with them? Were they viable? She put her hand on Zelda’s side, trying to look and sound as calm as possible.

“Zelda, may I stay here for a few days?”

The other princess nodded slowly. “Why? Are you sick from doing that?”

“No.” Mipha turned to lay on her side, facing Zelda fully, and held her cheek. “I need to see if you become gravid with my eggs. It doesn’t take very long to show, for Zora.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the commission! gotta love some weird fun shit. hmu on twitter if you wanna get your own weird commission!


End file.
